my song and remix reprise book
by Elsa Pheniox
Summary: I know might not have put is in the right section, I didn't know where else to put it will end up having a verity of different fictional characters
1. found a home

**now some of these songs I don't own the original or I wrote it to where a fictional charter is singing in**

**#1 found a home sung by Draco Malfoy (as a girl)**

* * *

never have I had a real home  
back their I always felt alone  
they only cared of harry potter  
a boy of the past  
well no more shall I be bothered  
no longer the outcast at last

I've found a home here among the senators  
they care nothing of my past, although it was sinister  
I've found a home, a place I belong  
and just to thing it's been here all along  
I found a home here on coursant  
I found a home at the senate temple

I was always said to be bitter  
and I cant help my family name was a sinner  
used to think all hope was lost  
and I was ready to pay the ultimate cost  
but a friend told me I was better than that  
and he brought me here for a fact

I've found a home here among the senators  
and the supreme canceler is nothing like the magic minister  
I've found a home a place where I'm wanted  
and I'm no longer known as the bitch who taunted  
I found a home here on coursant  
I found a home here at the senate temple

and if they could see me now  
they'll still be saying the same old things  
just denying how great I have become  
they look past me and then be gone  
they will try and take it away form me  
so they can control me  
so potter can be the best who ever lived  
but I got some news for them  
I am better than him  
I am better then any one of them  
so don't think I'm below him  
and don't think you can keep me in line  
but if you do I wont let you  
no, I wont let you, not like last time

because I found a home among the senators  
I'm no longer treated as a prisoner

I have a home not, and I ain't coming back  
no I'm not coming back  
because this is my home  
I've found a home  
I've found a home

* * *

now theirs a background story behind this song

so after the great Wizard war Draco Malfoy went to jail for two years and then after She got out she was ready to kill her self, both of her parents had been sentenced to death by the vile she made five attempts to kill herself but Fang Martinez stopped her each time, finally when he was called back to the jedi order he takes her with him to be a senator since earth didn't have one and she found that she belonged there, that was her home and the senate temple

* * *

R

**R&amp;R ple $E**


	2. I used to be

**now I own this song but not the person singing it and I will put the background story after each song so be sure to read that if you don't understand the song it should help you**

**#2 I use to be. ****Sung by: Draco Malfoy (as a girl)**

* * *

How was i like that  
how did I act like that  
why didn't I see what they saw as me  
how was I so mean  
I'm not like that  
I used to say that  
but that was my act  
how could I act like that

I used to be so selfish  
I used to be such a bitch  
but now I'm not who I used to be  
I'm no longer mean  
I used to be  
I used to be

they said I'd never change a bit  
but I don't see what they meant  
I'm not that girl anymore  
I'm not that girl, who was a whore  
I'm now a senator of the republic  
so I can no longer be that bitch  
then I was the girl with toys  
now I'm senator Malfoy

I used to be self-centered  
but no more am I self-centered  
I'm not who I used to me  
I'm no longer mean  
I used to be  
I used to be

If I could go back and change all I did wrong  
I would of been this girl all along

who I used to be  
is nothing of the real me  
and if you don't believe me  
Ha, I don't care what you think of me  
but one day they'll hear my song  
and know who I was trying to be all along  
because I have concerned certain death  
and I take away one man's breath

I used to be someone I'm not  
they never let me give my thought  
that's who I used to Be  
I used to be  
I used to be

* * *

now for this one a senator finds out who Draco used to be like a tells the whole senate and the only one who likes her now is Padme because Padme believes she has changed


	3. I will always shine

**Now with this song I do not own the orininal version but I do own the lyrics in this version I don't own the person I have singing it ethier  
the real song is called tonight this school is mine and it's from a very potter musical seiner year**

**#3 I will always shine  
sung by: Draco Malfoy (as a girl)**

Harry potter  
Lover of only himself  
do you recall the memories we shared  
you never once were nice  
you didn't care at all  
but now you will  
i'm the senator of your world

And Harry Potter  
you know nothing of what I do  
all I do out here is for you  
so what's your problem with me  
someone has to do this job  
Face it harry  
I am on your side

I am not the evil Malfoy  
(I am warning you Malfoy)  
The force is light inside of me  
(I'm a hotter man by far)  
Hermione has trust in me  
(I was born to rid the world of)  
and I'll keep it to the end  
(evil bitches like you)

I am not the girl you say I am  
(I am still the hero here)  
you are nothing but a fool  
(your mind is not so bright)  
But I'll ask again  
(just give it up)  
why couldn't we be friends  
(I will always win)

at last the lines are drawn into the sand  
at last I know exactly where I stand  
you may think I am on the decline  
but I will always shine  
yes I will always shine

you might had won that war with Voldemort  
but fussing at me is such a lame resort  
if you want to become universally known  
become a Jedi knight  
other wise I will always shine  
yes I will always shine

you think I'm not on your side  
what is your deal  
the more you try to fight me  
the more I'll tell you I'm not the one you should kill  
so ask around and find whose all's on my side  
I will always shine  
Yes I will always shine  
_

so the story behind tis one is that Harry want's Draco to be misrible so he try's to get Hermione to go take Draco's place, Hermione Holo-calls Draco and tells her and Hermione and Draco become friends so then Harry calls Draco and they argue for three hours and during that time they do this song

**R&amp;R**


	4. General Martinez

**I do not own the real version of this song and if I seam bored in this one it's because this is the tenth time I have redone it because my internet keeps cutting off and is being slow and the webpage keeps resetting itself. ugh. the original is ownd by AVMP cast and called Harry I do not own the person singing it ethier**

**#4 General Martinez  
sung by: Draco Malfoy  
**

the way his hair falls in his eyes  
makes me wonder if he can  
ever see through my disuse  
and I'm under his spell

everything is fallen and I don't know where to land  
they all know who he is, but they don't know who I am

General Martinez  
General Martinez  
why cant you see  
what'cha doin' to me

I've seen you conquer certain death  
and when your just standing there you take away my breath  
and maybe some day you'll hear my song  
and understand that all along  
there was something more I was trying to say  
when I say

General Martinez  
General Martinez  
why cant you see  
what'cha doin' to me  
what'cha doin' to me

what your doing to me

General Martinez or Fang Martinez was the one who brought Draco to the senate temple to become a senator for earth's wizards and muggles. She becomes good friends with Padme Chuji and Satine. Draco gets a few Jedi friends as well, Obi-wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and Yoda. Padme tells Draco of her Marriage to Anakin and makes Draco promises that she would never tell anyone and Draco gives Padme her word and confesses her crush od fang to Padme

**R&amp;R please**


	5. Chapter 5do y want to build a snowman?

**I do not own the real version of this song or the person(s) singing it. the original is owned by Disney and I own nothing but the part Frozen sings although I own him I don't own Fang from maximum Ride**

**#5 do you want to build a snowman Remix  
****sung by: Fang and Frozen**

Fang: Frozen?  
(Knocking)  
do you want to build a snowman  
come on lets go and play  
I never see you anymore  
come out the door  
it's like you gone away  
we used to be best buddies  
and now were not  
I wish you would tell me why  
do you want to build a snowman  
it doesn't have to be a snowman

Frozen:

Of coruse I want to build a snowman  
there I said it I confesses  
but I must stay locked up inside  
although I hate to hide  
I know it's for the best  
you know your still my best friend  
and I wish that I  
could be out there by your side  
of course I want to build a snowman  
oh how I'd love to build a snow man

Fang:

do you want to build a snowman  
or ride our bikes around the halls  
I think some company is overdue  
I started talking to  
the pictures on the walls  
(hang in there fai)  
it gets a little lonely  
all these empty rooms  
just watching the hours go by  
tick-tock  
tick-tock  
tick-tock  
tick-tock

Frozen:

of course I want to build a snowman  
and run around and dance and play  
I'm really lonely stuck inside my room  
my life's all gloom and doom  
but I have got to stay  
(hang in there frozen)  
I know your feeling lonely  
I know I am to  
but my powers will not subside  
conceal don't feel  
conceal don't feel

Fang:

Frozen,  
please I know your in there  
People are asking where you been  
they say have courage  
and I'm trying too  
I'm right out here for you  
just let me in  
we only have each other  
it's just you and me  
what are we goanna do  
do you want to build a snowman

Frozen:

Fang  
yes, I know your out there  
that must of been rough on your own  
but now my powers  
have grown much to strong  
I feared this all along  
must be alone  
you deserve much better  
then what I can  
there is nothing that I can do  
but my heart wants to build a snowman

of coruse I want to build a snowman  
(it doesn't have to be a snowman)

)()()()()()()()(())

now the story behind this is not really much, one friend can speak to ghoast and his only safe place is his room so he locks himself in his room and locks his best friend out, and he began to see ghosts walk through walls and stuff himself so that's the power he's trying to conceal he dosent want his friend to think he's a freak

**R&amp;R**


	6. what does the ninja say

I only own the song and not the people singing it

**what does the ninja say**

Dan goes why  
Hydron goes cry  
spectra goes nuts  
And Gus goes what  
shadow goes laugh  
mylene says bath  
and volt goes wrath  
Runo says dear  
Julie goes Cheer  
and The king says No, No, No  
but there's one sound  
that no one knows

WHAT DOES THE NINJA SAY  
stop-stop-stop annoying me  
stop-stop-stop annoying me  
stop-stop-stop annoying me  
WHAT THE NINJA SAY  
you can't, you can't tell me what to do  
you can't, you can't tell me what to do  
you can't, you can't tell me what to do  
WHAT THE NINJA SAY  
that-that-that isn't proper grammar  
that-that-that isn't proper grammar  
that-that-that isn't proper grammar  
WHAT THE NINJA SAY  
I want, I want, I want a mocha  
I want, I want, I want a mocha  
I want, I want, I want a mocha  
WHAT THE NINJA SAY

Big dark eyes  
white pale face  
running wild putting up a chase  
small quick hands  
a smart ass  
suddenly you move so fast  
you're graceful  
so elegant  
like a angle in disguise  
but when annoy you  
and your mad  
you unleash  
the demon thats  
in-si-i-i-i-de  
in-si-i-i-i-de  
in-si-i-i-i-de  
but sometimes  
you let it  
sl-i-i-i-de  
sl-i-i-i-de  
sl-i-i-i-de

WHAT DOES THE NINJA SAY  
quiet-quiet-quiet down  
quiet-quiet-quiet down  
quiet-quiet-quiet down  
WHAT THE NINJA SAY  
hot-shot, hot-shot leave me alone  
hot-shot, hot-shot leave me alone  
hot-shot, hot-shot leave me alone  
WHAT THE NINJA SAY  
I'm trying to meditate  
I'm trying to meditate  
I'm trying to meditate  
WHAT THE NINJA SAY  
code-re-e-ed  
code re-e-ed  
WHAT THE NINJA SAY

The secret of the ninja  
ancient mystery  
somewhere in the dark  
I know your hiding  
what do you say  
will we ever know  
will always be a mystery  
what is your sound  
your our guardian friend  
hiding in the dark  
what is your sound  
will we ever know  
I want to  
I want to  
I want to know

**now this is in my opion Shuns theme song from Bakugan**


	7. Chapter 7

I only own the song and not the people singing it

Now your gone. sung By Shun kazami

When I was down you lift my sprits way up high  
never wanted to say forever good bye  
watched as you gave into death  
had a panic attack, couldn't get my breathe

**Now you're gone, I feel all alone inside  
watched you die, know I didn't want to say good-bye  
I am scarred, need a friend to help me out  
hard to breathe, does he always have to doubt me!  
But you're gone  
now you're gone**

One year past  
Dan's hurt got to act fast  
drago gets the perfect core  
he opens the demotion door

**Now you're gone, I feel all alone inside  
watched you die, know I didn't want to say good-bye  
I am scarred, need a friend to help me out  
hard to breathe, does he always have to doubt me!  
But you're gone  
now you're gone**

In the mountains working on my ninja skills  
a portal opens in front of me what's the deal  
land in an unknown place  
save a bakugan, but trip on my shoe lace

**Now you're gone, I feel all alone inside  
watched you die, know I didn't want to say good-bye  
I am scarred, need a friend to help me out  
hard to breathe, does he always have to doubt me!  
But you're gone  
now you're gone**

Meet Dan and a guy named Ace  
he's the hot-shot of this place  
challenges me to a brawl  
bet he doesn't notice his mega flaw

**Now you're gone, I feel all alone inside  
watched you die, know I didn't want to say good bye  
I am scarred, need a friend to help me out!  
hard to breathe, must he always doubt me  
and now your gone  
I miss you mom**


End file.
